Crashing the Wedding
by Callyie-Chan
Summary: Princess and Jack crashes Kimiko and Raimundo's wedding. They argue a bit, then things get cute at the end. Oneshot.


It was a calm peaceful day at the local chapel, and a very special wedding was about to begin. It was two very familiar faces, but not the ones you'll first assume. The soon to be newlyweds were no other than Raimundo and Kimiko. They have always had a thing for one another and today they were finally making it official.

The Wedding March began and Raimundo couldn't help but smile as he saw his beautiful fiancée walk down the aisle. But his cheerful expression quickly changed into confusion when the music changed into a a href=" watch?v=FNBzOB7zosQ"weird rock version of the classic song/a. Shortly after, a window suddenly broke, sending shards of sharp glass raining all over the wedding guests. Raimundo quickly grabbed Kimiko and shielded her from the dangerous debris; he looked up and saw two dark figures standing in a cloud of dust in front of him.

The dust cleared and a tall redheaded man gave the couple an evil grin.

"Hey, Raimundo and Kimiko. I hope you don't mind if we crash the party."

Raimundo glared at him. "Jack Spicer…"

Jack nodded and adjusted his suit jacket in a cocky way. "That's my name, don't wear it out."

"And don't forget his snobby girlfriend, Poodle Morbucks." Kimiko added.

"It's Princess, you dirty peasant!" the redhead woman yelled. "And I'm not his girlfriend anymore." She held up her hand so she could show off her expensive engagement ring. "See? Look!"

Kimiko raised an eyebrow. "Jack actually proposed to you? I can't believe it…"

"About time!" Raimundo chuckled. "Jack, everyone knew you had a thing for the brat. Why'd take so long? Were you afraid of her too?"

Jack blushed slightly. "S-shut up!"

Princess grabbed Jack's arm. "He wasn't afraid… well maybe he was, Jackie does have commitment issues, but he's ready now! He finally realized that he couldn't live without his perfect Princess."

"Right… so when are you two getting hitched?" Raimundo asked.

Jack ginned and pointed to the ground. "Today, right here, right now…"

"Umm, that's gonna be a problem, because THIS IS MY WEDDING!" Kimiko yelled.

Princess crossed her arms and gave an evil smirk of her own. "Well, not anymore… we're hijacking it…"

"Aw hell no!" Raimundo exclaimed. "Go have your own wedding! You guys are freakin' zillionaires, why do you have to steal ours?"

"Because this way is so much more badass and fun…" Jack said with a shrug.

Princess nodded. "Yeah, and besides your idea is boring… I want this to be a night that I can tell my cute little babies about."

"Wait, hold up a minute…" Jack interrupted. "Babies? I'm not even married to you yet and you're already thinking about that? You need to slow down, Princess…"

Princess glared at him. "Shut it, Jack… you know you love making babies with me…"

Jack glared back. "Making love and making babies are two totally different things… I honestly only prefer the first choice…"

"So what are you trying to say? You don't want me to have your babies?"

"Not really…" he mumbled under his breath. "I already have you to deal with… I don't need your mini clones running around…"

Princess punched him hard on the arm. "I heard that! And don't want to have your stupid babies anyway! I doubt you can even make them properly!"

Jack began to rub his arm. "Ow, that hurt! And what the hell do you mean by that?!"

"You know exactly what I mean…"

He thought about for a second. "Hey, don't try to pretend I don't satisfy you!"

Princess rolled her eyes. "Jack please, all you do is whine and moan while I do all the work."

She stood up straight and began to do an impression of him. "'Uh, Princess don't go so fast, I can't keep up. Princess, uhhh, don't do that, you know I'm sensitive'"

Princess' impression was so spot on, that Raimundo couldn't help but bust out laughing, which caused Jack to blush deeply. He couldn't believe they were talking about their private life so loudly.

"Well, anyway…" Jack began. "We're getting married here today, and there's nothing you Xiaolin losers can do about it!"

Kimiko got into a battle ready stance. "Yeah right, Jack… You're gonna have to get through us if you want to do that."

Raimundo followed her lead and got into a stance next to her. "We beat you and your girlfriend's sorry asses before, so don't think we won't do it again."

Princess pouted angrily. "Look at what you did... now we're gonna have to fight them… this is a Vera Wang original wedding dress, Jack! I don't want it to get ruined!"

Jack groaned loudly. "Is that all you care about? We probably would have won more battles if you didn't worry about your damn clothes so much. It's better off if I fought them by myself…"

"Oh please!" Princess yelled. "You need me and my powers to even stand a chance against them!"

"And even then we still lose!" Jack yelled back. "Which proves that you're not much help!"

"I can't believe you two were planning on getting married…" Kimiko interrupted. "You two wouldn't last two seconds together… all you do is argue…"

Raimundo laughed. "Haha yeah, Jack would be better off ditching the poodle and hooking up with one of his robots. At least it wouldn't talk much…"

"Shut the hell up!" Princess yelled, then with the wipe of her hand, a pink aura covered the other couple, making them freeze in their tracks.

Clay and Omi went toward Princess prepared to fight her. "What in tarnation do you think you're doing little lady!"

Princess rolled her eyes and froze the cowboy and the cheese puff. The rest of the quests began to panic in fear, but Princess quickly shut them up by freezing them as well.

She turned her attention back to Jack. "Who's useless now?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "How the hell did you manage to do that?"

Princess pointed to the small golden tiara on her head. "I have a miniature version of my crystal… it doesn't allow me to fully transform, but I can do minor spells…"

"About time you did something right…" Jack mumbled. "Now, let's go get this marriage thing over with… your little spell won't last long…"

Jack grabbed her hand, but Princess stayed where she was.

"What's wrong with you?" he questioned.

Princess crossed her arms and looked the other way. "I don't want to get married to you anymore…" Then she looked at the ground sadly. "Kimiko was right… we wouldn't last together… and I don't think you like me very much by the way you yell at me…"

Shiny tears began to form in her eyes and Jack was heartbroken by the sight of them.

"Oh, Princess… I-I didn't mean to make you cry…"

"Too late…" she whispered, then she started to sob silently. "You can't stand to be anywhere near me… you hate me…"

"N-no, that's not true…" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "I can't stand to be _without_ you… I-I love you, Princess…"

Princess turned around. "R-really?"

"Yes, really…" he said while wiping away her tears. "From the very beginning I knew you were the one for me… and I want to get married to you right now… I want to spend the rest of my life with you…"

"Oh my god…" Princess began to cry again, but this time it was tears of joy. "I knew you loved me, I knew it all along."

She grabbed his hand and ran toward the alter. "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

"Woah, slow down, Princess!" Jack yelled while he was being dragged.

Princess and Jack stood at the alter where the priest was waiting for them. He's was the only one who wasn't frozen and he was completely terrified of the evil couple.

"Well?" Jack questioned while glaring at him. "Get started with it before I blast you…"

"U-um, r-right!" The priest stuttered. He quickly opened up his book and began to read. "DEARLY beloved, we are gathered together here to join together this man and this woman in Matrimony-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Princess interrupted. "We know about all that boring crap, we're crazy in love with each other. Just skip to the part where I kiss him." She leaned closer to Jack and began to lick her lips seductively, causing him to blush a deep red.

"U-um, h-he doesn't have a ring to exchange?" The priest asked nervously.

"Damn, I forgot about that…" He reached into his pocket and took out The Ring of the Nine Dragons, and continued to place it on Princess' finger. "Here we go, Prinny… I hope you like this."

"Aww, you're giving me your Shen Gon Whatever? That's so sweet of you, I love it!" She turned her attention back to the priest. "Now get on with the kissing part!"

"U-um, v-very well" He flipped to the back of the book and began to read again. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss-"

Princess quickly pointed her hand at the priest and froze him, then she tackled Jack to the ground and kissed him passionately. Jack brought her closer and gave in to her tender embrace. When they were done, Princess sat up and looked down at her new husband.

"Jack…"

"Yes, Princess? Or should I say, Mrs. Spicer?"

"You promise you won't leave me… like the others…"

"Princess, if I ever backstabbed you, you'll probably kill me…"

She smiled. "Yeah, you're right… you'll be dead…"

Then she laid her head back on his chest. "You made me the happiest woman on Earth…"

Jack placed a hand on her back and grinned. "Ditto…"


End file.
